


Life and Death, Love and Birth (peace and war on the planet earth)

by The_Madd_Hatter



Series: JiHope Bingo [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Blind Character, Gen, Jihope Bingo, Minor Character Death, Mute Jungkook, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, amputee character, amputee tae, blind jimin, discussions over whether or not disabled characters need to be "fixed", jimin can see energy signatures, jimin tae jungkook and yoongi are gems, mute character, they were caught in the crossfire of the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madd_Hatter/pseuds/The_Madd_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin remembers the War.</p><p>(in which yoongi, jimin, taehyung, and jungkook are gems that were stranded on earth during the war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death, Love and Birth (peace and war on the planet earth)

**Author's Note:**

> for the square [O2] Roadtrip in Jihope Bingo
> 
> and technically this could be preslash or just friendly lol
> 
> whoooo carrrreeeessssss
> 
> also i apologize for not focusing on jihope  
> i just got super into this universe and totally forgot to add more about them forgive me orz

Jimin remembers the war.

It was loud, and powerful, and he was almost shattered because of it; the crack in his gem caused him to lose his eyesight, though a few hundred years let him get used to it.

Jeongguk and Taehyung were cracked too. Taehyung lost a leg and a hand; Jeongguk lost his voice.

Yoongi was physically unharmed, but his mind was still scarred after a few thousand years after the war.

The only reason why Jimin is recalling the war now, is because there’s rumors of the famous rebel Rose Quartz disappearing, and a child taking her place.

Jimin is curious. Yoongi is not.

“It’s because of that fucking bitch _Rose Quartz_ that we’re stuck here, Minnie. I’m not going to look for her,” Yoongi spits towards Jimin, who’s setting up chairs for their coffee shop.

“But hyung,” Jimin starts, his glazed eyes looking towards the energy signature that is Yoongi, “what if she has a way to take us back to Homeworld? You’ve always wanted to go back, and this could be our chance!”

“I would rather be _shattered_ than depend upon _that hunk of rock_. She ruined everything, Jimin,” Yoongi’s energy shifts from an angry yellow to a mourning purple. “She killed Seokjin, remember?”

When will Jimin ever forget?

He saw Seokjin shattered right in front of his eyes.

It was the last thing Jimin ever saw.

* * *

 Beach City is small, and cute. Jimin likes the soft sounds of the ocean, and the slight commotion that it has.

Surprisingly that’s where Jimin bumps into Hoseok.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” the man says, patting Jimin down to check to see if he was okay.

“It’s alright, I was in the way,” Jimin concedes, tapping his sunglasses as if to tell a secret sign.

“No no no _no!_ I wasn’t paying attention, it’s my fault!” the man takes Jimin’s hand and shakes it.

“I’m Jimin,” he says to the man.

“Hoseok~” the man replies, his energy turning a pleased pink. “And it is a _pleasure_ to meet you Jimin~~”

* * *

 After much coaxing (mostly on Jeongguk’s part, his wide eyes begging and his lower lip slipping out into a pout, causing Yoongi to spit out, “You little shits I hate you so much”), Yoongi, Jimin, Jeongguk, and Taehyung are in a van headed to Beach City.

“Ah~ I’m so excited~” Taehyung singsongs, his head out of the window like a dog. “Do you think Rose Quartz will let us see her at all? I heard she was super tall, almost as tall as Pink Diamond!”

Jimin sees Yoongi’s energy stiffen at the mention of their Diamond.

Jimin misses her a lot.

“Honestly, Tae, I’m not even sure she’s still alive,” Yoongi says, patting the younger gem’s head, “but if she is, she better find a way to get us back home. It’s the least she can do.”

Taehyung pauses, and looks over at Yoongi. “But… I don’t want to go to HomeWorld anymore…”

Yoongi’s energy turns red out of fear.

* * *

 Steven is very… odd.

He’s small, and his energy is too powerful for a simple Quartz. Jimin doesn’t mention this to the others, simply because it isn’t his business. Jimin enjoys Steven’s optimism and loyalty, because it reminds him of Taehyung.

Naturally Steven and Tae get along like a house on fire, running around, and Tae showing Steven his prosthetics.

“So you don’t have a hand? Or a leg??” Steven’s tone is a mixed between awe, horror, and sympathy. “It must have been hard…”

“It was, at first!” Taehyung agrees. “I waddled a lot when I first made my leg, but it’s okay now!” He beams at the boy, and the boy gets an idea.

“I can fix it!”

“Huh?”

Steven’s energy is proud. “I have healing powers! I can fix your gem!”

Taehyung’s laughter reminds Jimin of a witch’s cackle. “Oh, Steven! Thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to be fixed!”

Steven’s energy is still proud but curiosity mixes in as well. There’s no judgement. Jimin is comforted by that. “Why not?” he giggles.

Taehyung’s energy pats Steven’s on the head area. “Because I don’t need to be fixed! Just because I don’t really have a hand, and I don’t really have a leg, doesn’t mean that I’m broken! It just means I’m different!”

Steven fills up with awe and understanding, “Ooooooohhh!!! That makes sense!!”

Jimin smiles.

* * *

 The Crystal Gems are very very withdrawn when they come.

The Pearl looks as though she’s going to vomit.

The Fusion looks on with a deadpan expression, and the small Quartz is eating a burrito.

Yoongi is not impressed.

“So this is the famous Rebellion?” he gestures to them and the Pearl looks offended.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” she cries, and Yoongi laughs.

It’s a laugh that Jimin hates.

“I know that the love of my life was shattered. I know that my closest friends are cracked and there’s no way to fix them. How dare you act as though you were the only one who lost something?” he spits out, and he leaves the room, slamming the door and heading down towards the beach.

Jeongguk stops them before they can try to get him.

 _He needs to be alone_ , he signs, and the Fusion just stares ahead.

* * *

  _Flashes of light…_

_Screaming…_

**_“Jimin!”_ **

_Seokjin’s face as he was shattered…_

Jimin hates that the only thing he can see anymore is Seokjin’s face.

He wishes that he saw something else.

Anything but that.

* * *

 Taehyung has never fused before.

He wants to fuse now.

“Kookie~~~” he cries and takes the youngest’s hand. “Fuse with meee!!!”

Jeongguk smiles and starts to dance with the older gem. The dancing is fluid and bright. Taehyung is laughing and Jeongguk is making a noise in his throat that the others know is his laugh.

A light flashes, and suddenly a being that Yoongi has never seen before takes the place of the two gems.

“Whoa!!” the Fusion calls out and stumbles, landing on its butt. It holds up both sets of hands, and wiggles its fingers. The Fusion begins to laugh like nothing Yoongi has ever heard of. 

“Hyung!” it calls to him, and two steps later it’s in front of Yoongi, “I’ve got a voice again! _I can talk again, hyung!_ ”

It sounds so happy and in love with itself that Yoongi can’t even begin to feel disgust. 

For the first time, Yoongi feels peace.

* * *

end. 


End file.
